Epilogue Valentine My Heart Only You
by kyounichi
Summary: After Valentine's Day that year, Severus's love life was completely devastated along with his shattering heart. However, Valentine's Day this year, everything is going to change, as the most stern Potion professor's deep wound will finally be healed.


**Title:** Epilogue Valentine My Heart Only You

**Author: **kyounichi

**Pairing: **SS/HP , DM/RW, SB/RL Mention of pass SS/LE

**Disclaimer:** All the characters you know, I happen to borrow and play with them in my own way. Nothing is mine, Only idea and content of this

fiction ( and a new character I may create out of my imagination) as well as some piece of fanart for this story.

This is my first Snarry fanfiction and first translated story as well. No Beta , So please excuse any mistake I made.

**Alright, I won't take everyone's time too long, let's begin...**

" " = speak

' ' = though

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue Valentine My Heart Only You<strong>

**Chapter 1 Bitter Sweet Memory1 -Sweet memory**

"Sev…"

"Did you even hear me Sev!" the girl's small voice changed into shouting as to called the boy in front of her

"Hey! We'restanding this close, there's no need to shout. You're going to ruin my ears, you know? " The one who was shouted shuddered before turning back slowly, trying to hide something completely away from the other one's sight.

"I call your name several times but you don't even answer, I don't have a choice but to shout. Really, what are you thinking about?"

"Eh? Oh…sorry…" The tall boy ran his hand through his hair before saying wearily "…Umm I…want to…eh…" He lowered his head and sighed deeply.

'What's the matter with me, I don't even dare ask her for outing. If it's still be like this, then what I've been practicing all day is no use at all.' He bit his lips, clenching his fists in disappoint with himself. But trying so hard not to show agitation and nervousness through his face. Though it still couldn't hide from the red haired girl in front of him.

"You have something to tell me?" The girl turned her face toward him, giving a fondly smile

'Damn it, where had all my little courage gone. No! I'm not a coward! I'm not! ' He shouted in his mind as if defending with someone who tried to insult him.

"Lily…I want to ask you to… go to Hogsmeade with me today…could it be?" The boy gathered his courage saying forcefully what his wished to tell most, before added something barely audible as if to mumbled with himself. "Hope you don't mind to go with me"

"Finally manage to say it out, aren't you? Of course I'm so happy it's you who come to ask me for outing." She beamed happily before reached out small hand caressing her best friend's cheek, which now blushed shyly, contrasting with his pale skin. "And I never take offence to be with you, Sev."

"Lily…" He raised his head up looking at her at once, not believing what he heard with his ears. Lily felt happy that he ask her to go out together, telling him she's not offend to be with him? If he heard it correctly, she used the word 'be with him' instead of a simple ' going with him' Now he was overwhelmed with happiness and excitement that he could hardly kept inside. Damn, it's only normal matter yet the tear still flowing out. Anyway, it was a tear of joy that he had no reason to hide in shame. He shed it away and beamed happily back to his best friend with the joyful heart.

SSLESSLESSLE

The atmosphere of Hogsmeade was crowded with wizards and witches. Most of them walking hand in hand as a couple. Almost every store decorated with colorful bouquet; definitely the roses in different colors are what couldn't be lack of.

"Where do you want to go first?" The boy asked as he holding her hand along the way.

"I have one place in mind"

"Hmm, where?" the silky voiced teenager wondered in surprise.

"Just follow me" This time the girl swift the position to hold his hand, hastened through the pavement until they were away from Hogs Meade. In front of them was a graveyard of wizards and witches as well as some muggles who lived in the Magical world. They walked along a narrow sidewalk then stopped before one grave. Small frame person crouched, casting accio spell and put lily flower on that gravestone

"Dad, mom I come to visit you now. Ah, this is Sev…Severus, my special best friend. If it is possible I really wish you two to know and meet him once. " Lily smiled sadly when she looked at passed away people's gravestone that regarded as her parents

"Did your parents all passed away? Sorry about that"

"Umm, thank you. You're lucky that your parents still be with you."

"No, my mother passed away when I still young, as for father, it seems as if I never have from the very beginning. He had an argument with mother almost every day and never paid attention to me again since the day she passed away… Umm, I think I've been taking too much now."

"I'm sorry with your mother. I take that you really don't want to mention anything about your father."

"That's alright, just forget it." Severus rose to his height following Lily back the same pavement leaded to Hogsmeade.

They spent entire day on Saturday wandering in Hogsmeade shopping for their depleted school supplies along with some adorable decoration. They stopped before specific clothes shop and Lily leaded him inside. This shop seemed only sold well-tailored cloak and clothes for wizard, but she didn't hesitate to bring him inside, looking for every collection of clothing which caught her interest. He could tell that she was up to something, shook his head suspiciously he wondered with himself. 'For whom she's going to buy this clothing anyway?'

"Sev, I think you should try on this clothes"

"Huh, why?"

"Just try it" Lily brought a set of clothes urging him to try it on somehow. He took that clothes from her hand heading to the fitting room reluctantly, knowing too well it was no use to argue. The tall boy came out from fitting room several minutes later wearing that new black attire.

Severus, the tall, pale skin slightly greasy haired boy looked unbelievably stun in such garment. White mandarin collared shirt with black mandarin topcoat, covered with black velvet cloak. Black slack fitted his long legs nicely. He undoubtedly suited well in entire black costume. The person before her looks completely different from Severus she knew. He neither looked weak as he were nor as she usually saw. In contrary, he looked elegant, formidable and mystic as a powerful wizard himself.

"You look good on it Sev" Lily praised eyeing him surprisingly, not wanting to admit she felt slightly intimidated by Severus's current look as he seemed more like sorcerer, which she prayed he wouldn't choose that path. Though she still felt her best friend was quite handsome and dignified when he was in such grand attire.

"R…Really?"

"Yes, you really look stun. Oh, I've already buy this set of clothes as your present"

"Huh? Wait, It's very expensive! Why in merlin name you buy this clothes for me? Where did you get so much money from? It's just too much, I really can't accept this. Moreover… a hideous person like me…is not worthy of adorable girl like you to buy me any gift." Actually, he intended to say he wasn't worth enough for her attention, not even to put an eye on him.

"If you insist to say you're hideous person I'll angry and never talk to you anymore."

"I'm sorry"

"Why would you sorry, you have to thanks me that should be correct."

"Oh, umm I really thank you Lily for buying this clothes as my present, I'll cherish it for my dear life. Anyway you still don't answer me in what occasion do you buy for?"

"I'll be more flattered if you wear it Sev." Lily smiled locking her arms around his neck, leaned her face closer and whispered something in his ear. Warm breath made his knees completely weak almost collapsed down onto the floor.

"Take it as my request for Valentine's Day this year" she slightly moved her face back staring into his face before smiling tenderly.

"Lily…" His dark eyes widened in surprise and pleased with the word and action from the girl whom he recognized as his special person. Her emerald eyes glaring back made him enchanted. These eyes were so charming and attractive that he couldn't take his eyes away. The more he looked the more he wanted to possess the emerald eyed girl with bright and warm smile solely as his.

SSLESSLESSLE

Coming out from the shop, they walked hand in hand along the street. Along the way many witches and wizards looked back at him with interest, some gaped at his impressive look in black attire. 'so smart' There are some admiration toward him openly. Now he just understood why Lily tried to make him wear this new clothes, she really wanted him to receive public appreciation in order that he would have more self-confidence.

The two walked wandering along Hogs Meade and stopped at Honeyduke. They spent the rest of the day in small yet warm and cozy store. The shop decorated matching Valentine's Day, confectionery and beverage lists were also specially selected for every couples. Severus ordered dark chocolate while Lily ordered strawberry ice cream. He sat silently there for a while before breaking the silence between them.

"Actually…I have…present for you as well Lily"

"Really?" Exclaimed Lily excitingly

"Uh huh, but you have to close your eyes first."

"alright"

He managed to let Lily closing her eyes but not completely confide, still glancing at her made sure she wouldn't peer when he brought out a present for her. Shortly, he brought something from a shirt he first wore when coming to Hogs Meade wearing around small frame girl's neck.

"This's just a little present from me, hope you like it."

"Wow, a scarf , so beautiful" She caressed a scarf tenderly. A knitting wool which turning into a piece of work was so soft. The red and gold scarf was a Gryffindor house symbol which she was sorted into. At the end of both sides had an initial 'S.S & L.E.' on it.

"Severus Snape and Lily Evan" He said as if knowing she was curious with the meaning of that initial. "I tried to knit scarf for you during 2 months of summer. I really want you to use it and hope you like this more or less"

"Thank you Sev, I'm so happy you tried your best to knit this as present for me."

"Happy Valentine's Day Lily. Today is the happiest day I ever have in my life."

"Oh, are you that happy?" Lily chuckled teasing the boy standing beside her.

"Definitely, since I can spend entire day with my special person like you, Lily Evan."

He pulled her closer, placed a chaste kiss on those tempting rose colored lips. Crushing his lips on hers, he swept his tongue inside to cherish all the sweet sensation from the other, before breaking the kiss and let the girl in his embrace had chance to take a breath.

"Happy Valentine's Day too. I'm happy that I can be with my special person for entire day as well, Severus Snape." She hid her sweet face in his chest let her special person hold her like that for what seemed like eternity….

- **TBC.** -

**AN: **Don't worry about where our dear Severus and Harry are, and please don't protest couple in former generation just yet since first two chapters are just the memory of particular person.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW


End file.
